


Snow White Lights

by QVince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Original Character(s), Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QVince/pseuds/QVince
Summary: Diana is a biracial student currently enrolled in college in Japan-- her parents are gone, and she's working multiple jobs to make ends meet. A rough cycle of constant studying, and constant work.This will be her first Christmas alone.Or so she thinks, before a certain woman chances upon her place of work...





	Snow White Lights

Tokyo– Christmas Eve.

The streets are lined with gorgeous lights, reflecting off the beautiful snow, freshly fallen and still drifting down from the sky. It was rare that the city ever got this much snow– it actually sticking was an even rarer thing. A girl watched it from her stand, idly dozing off as her eyes wandered across the streets, covered in layers of pure white.

“Diana!”

She snapped to attention, coughing awkwardly and looking behind her. “Y-Yes, sir?”

Her boss stared her down, gesturing frantically. “Just because it’s snowing, doesn’t mean we don’t have customers! Pay attention!” he barked. “No time for spacing out! Go!”

Diana nodded wordlessly, rushing off to take the orders of the customers calling for a waitress. Which currently, was a lot of them. She was a bit of peculiarity for Japan, being half-Japanese and half-French– more specifically, her mother Japanese, her father black. She had beautiful, dark skin, and large, thick, fluffy hair– in tight, adorable little curls that went all the way down. Her face resembled a lot of the features her mother’s had– cute and feminine, with her father’s sharp, bright eyes, and infectious smile.

A lot of customers had started coming to this ramen-shop just for her– sometimes to oogle her rudely, but mostly just out of curiosity. That being said, it meant they were  _busy_. So, no time to space out; which she had found herself doing frequently, as of late. With this, her second job at a convenience store,  _and_ studying medicine in college, her focus was spread out across the entire day, and it was getting harder and harder to cover everything with 100% of her attention.

The days did go by fast, though. That was an upside of some sort– even if she sort of wished she had more time to herself.

Her parents had passed away a couple of months ago, in close proximity to one each other. It was rough on her, of course, but with both of them gone, she didn’t even really have time to grieve. Immediately, she got two jobs in order to finance herself. It was all she could do, at this point. She had no extended family to stay within Japan, and any extended family she had outside of Japan… weren’t really on speaking terms with her.

Time to clock out. Next job.

She took off her work apron in the backroom, quickly rushing over to her bike locked outside. Unlock it, hopping on, and peddling away. The convenience store wasn’t too far away, thankfully. Diana arrived, rushed into the back, and quickly swapped into her work clothes for her. A small chat with her coworker as she situated herself behind the register. Deep breath– get herself into the mindset she needed for  _this_ job now.

But, as she waited and waited, and the minutes flew on by, it seemed… empty. Was it this empty, usually? It was her first Christmas working, obviously– and her first Christmas alone. She tapped her fingers idly by her register, her coworker having clocked out about an hour ago now. All by herself at the end of the night. The girl sighed, setting her head on the register counter and trying desperately to even stay awake. Anything would be better than just waiting here doing nothing. At this point, she was praying for anything. A customer at all would be a nice change of pace, rather than getting stuck in her own thoughts–

Then, suddenly, a soft chime as the automatic doors opened.

“Hello, welcome to– to…. oh.”

Her eyes were absolutely glued to the woman who stepped inside– or rather, had to lean down to step inside. Compared to her and pretty much any customer she had seen inside today, an absolute giant. Pale skin, sharp eyes, long, thick, silver hair. It was definitely a change of pace.

“Oh?” the woman said back teasingly, looking at Diana from the door. “Everything okay? Am I not supposed to be here?”

Diana immediately flushed, shaking her head and letting out a weak little “N-No.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” the tall woman said, walking to the counter and giving Diana a thorough look over. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. Are you a new employee?” she asked, a small smile on her face.

“I… uhm…  I’ve been working here a few months, actually!” she blurted out, unable to keep her gaze separate from the woman’s. Everything about her was so unusual. She was ethereal– she had the aura of someone famous, but she couldn’t recognize her for the life of her. “Do I know you from somewhere, Miss…?”

“No, I’d hope not. I keep a low profile. Or at least, as low as I can when I look like this, I suppose.” she replied. “Oh, and Sara’s the name. Please don’t call me Miss or Ma’am. It sounds…” Sara trailed, off, making a mocking noise of disgust. “Sorry, you probably have to be polite and say stuff like that. Call me whatever, then.”  
  
“No, Sara is… nice! I can use that then, it’s a, uhm… nice… name.” Diana said, a bit taken aback at how informal she was. She was still sort of staring back at her with awe. Diana stood at 5’7’’ (170 cm), while the woman in front of the counter stood at about… 6’5’’ (196 cm). Sara’s grin widened, clearly noticing the continued processing of how tall she was– and not being completely unused to it.

“And you must be… Diana, huh?” she said, having peaked at her name-tag. “It’s a very beautiful name, Diana.”. A sparkle was alight in her eyes, and it was becoming more unclear by the moment if she was going to end up buying anything. “You know, I wish I had known earlier that there was such a gorgeous cashier. I might’ve visited here more often.”

The line scored a sudden, flustered laugh out of Diana. She was glad the camera above them didn’t record audio, she didn’t want to explain this entire exchange was her being rather forwardly flirted with and enjoying the attention. “Ah, well! I, ha… thank you! Guess you know now, huh-?” she bumbled, fanning her face with her hand. “G-Gorgeous, huh?” Diana repeated quietly to herself, flushing even deeper.

Her response only strengthened Sara’s confident grin, which in turn only made Diana feel even more flustered. A neverending loop.

Sara looked outside, a figure outside the window gesturing at their watch. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Damn. Right. I had something to do other than talk to the prettiest cashier in Tokyo. What’s your favorite stuff out of here? Maybe like… food, candy wise.”

Diana felt like if she blushed any further her face would burn up, but she tried to at least compose herself enough to answer a simple question. “Well! We have these little caramels that are super soft– yeah, that brand– or, or! If you’re looking for  _food_ food, we have these packaged curry dishes– they’re super cheap but they’re so good! We used to have these really good beef stew things, too, that came in a package, but they stopped selling those lately, and–”

She trailed off and became quiet as she realized she was starting to ramble, but was met with a warm, gentle smile from Sara. Her eyes were focused on her, and it was clear she was still paying attention, even if Diana was getting too excited. “… t-that’s it, mainly.”

Sara laughed, shaking her head. “Gotcha. If you like them that much, they must be really good, huh?”

Diana shook her head in the affirmative, covering her face with her hands.

“Alright. I’ll grab some stuff real quick and be out of your hair then, don’t worry.”

Once Diana was sure the woman was out of earshot, she let out a quiet sigh, muttering “I mean, I wouldn’t mind you staying longer, but…”

Sara returned, carrying a whole bunch of various bottles of alcohol in one arm– rather precariously– and a ton of the things Diana had mentioned in the other. Packaged curries and bentos, a ton of the premade, kept-hot dishes and snacks off the heating rack. She plopped it all as evenly as she could onto the counter, giving Diana a big smile.

“Will… will this be all, then?”

“Yeah. That’s it. Promise.”

Diana scanned and bagged through all of them– a bit slower than her usual speed, though. Sara was keeping her busy with small jokes and compliments through the entire process, keeping Diana changing between giggling and desperately trying not to cover her face with glass bottles in her hand. Even with all the time it took to get everything in, it was just flying by with Sara with her.

“So that’s your total, and would you like to dona–”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Um… how much…?

Sara looked at the touchpad, scratching her head.

“The highest amount right there, I guess. So, a thousand yen.”

“Okay! Thank you very much!” Diana nearly shouted, beaming. It was pretty rare lately to see any donating as of late, so it was nice to get a yes to it once in a while. She took the bags from behind the counter and helped Sara get them onto her arms– which, she noticed (in a rather homosexual fashion), were incredibly toned and strong. She tried not to outwardly gasp or squeeze her muscles on instinct, pushing those urges down and just layering those bags on her arms.

By the end of it, Sara was just sort of sticking her arms out, a goofy grin on her face as she squatted down and sort of shuffled out the door. “Thanks, Diana! You have a good Christmas!” she shouted, a bunch of men approaching her and taking some of the bags off of her arms to help her out, laughing the entire time. Diana tried her best to stifle her own laughter, maintaining as composed as she could as the woman left.

And then, an uneasy silence.

When everything became quiet except the light howling of the wind outside and festive music playing through the store, she realized exactly how much Sara had brightened up the atmosphere. 

She looked at her register’s clock. At least there was just an hour left, she thought to herself, sighing wistfully…

It didn’t take too long for the time to pass, but in comparison to before… it really crawled by. She begun the usual duties– closing the register, locking things up, turning off the lights, checking fridge temps; and as it was all coming to a close, she heard a light tapping against the window. Looking, she spotted an excited Sara waving at her from the window. Her heart swelled in her chest, since most people were fast asleep or on their way home by this hour. She finished her last few tasks and practically burst out of the door, locking it behind her.

“I… hi! I didn’t expect to see you back here!” she almost yelled directly in the woman’s face.

Sara’s eyes widened a tad and she immediately started to laugh. “I take it that it doesn’t come off as weird, then? That’s a relief.”

“No, I don’t think it’s weird! I mean, it makes me a little.. uhm…” Diana said, her words trailing off into a mumble.

“Happy?” said Sara with a hopeful tone.

“Flattered!” Diana replied, her cheeks flushing a little– from both Sara’s presence, and how cold it was outside.

“Hm. I’m glad to hear that, then.”

Sara gave the girl a one-sided smirk, taking off her heavy coat and laying it around Diana’s shoulders. “I figure the bike’s probably yours, but, uh…”

The woman looked away into the iced-over sidewalks and streets, Diana following her gaze. “A bad night for a ride, I think. Mind if I walk you home, Diana?”

She extended her hand down to Diana, snowflakes tumbling down onto her suit-vest and across her silver hair.

“Aren’t you… cold?” Diana asked hesitantly, taking Sara’s hand and shuffling into the jacket quite a few sizes too big for her.

Sara chuckled, shaking her head.

“No. The cute looks you’ve been giving me have been warming me up plenty.” she said in a soft, hushed tone, giving the woman a gaze that’d melt a snowman’s heart.

A tiny squeak emanated from Diana, the girl practically turtling into the jacket’s large collar. The most she managed to get out was hurried statements about how frostbite and below freezing temperatures were  _definitely_ not something to trifle with, which quickly came to a stop as soon as Sara took her arm. Sara looked down and gave her a big, endearing grin.

“Come on. Let’s get you home. We gotta stay close for warmth, right? Don’t want either of us getting frostbite, or anything…” she teased.

“Y-Yeah…” Diana mumbled, quickly catching the contagious smile Sara was giving her. With a few steps into the snow, she begun to lead the way home.


End file.
